dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Back in Gotham (Episode)
Plot The Arrival We see the inside of a manor house inside of which, two men are talking. One is wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase, the other is wearing a tweed jacket and bow tie, his beard is neatly trimmed, and his hair is receding. We see that the man with the briefcase is a real-estate manager who is trying to buy the manor from the other man who staunchly refuses. When the real-estate man leaves, the doorbell rings. The man with the beard thinks it is the Real-estate guy coming back. Annoyed, he opens the door, only to find a man who is wearing traveling clothes and has a shaggy beard. Hey then says, "Its good to see you again Alfred." The theme plays A New Home We see a door on the inside of a row house, suddenly it opens. In comes a man and two adolescents.They are moving into this house. The man is named Jim Gordon, he is a widower and a cop, after his wifes death, he transferred to Gotham City. His two children are named James and Barbara. James is a troubled young man with lack of empathy and Barbara is a bright young woman attending college. James turns on the TV and we see a TV Spot. The TV Spot Jack Ryder's lines are in bold *'"Hello welcome to the Hot Seat with Jack Ryder, today I am interviewing the one...the only... the foremost psychologist in the country. HUGO STRANGE."' *''Strange comes in'' "Thank, thank you" *'So Hugo.... how is it going with the psychology business' *Well, pretty good so far I have recently partnered with Drs Jeremiah Arkham and Jonathan Crane and we are thinking on opening up an asylum. *'I see, but the question I wanted to ask you Hugo is this.... why did you visit Gotham City?' *Good question, there are a few reasons. 1. This poor city needs a public service that will be funded by men like myself and not illegally taken tax money *'I can see you like to hold on to your money' *Not really but I believe that you should only give money to causes you believe in. Anyway 2. This city has a deep psychological history, not to mention various characters with strange psychological profiles. Take the phenomenon of the super heroes. Uh what was the first one. *'Uh, the Shadow I think then Green Lantern and The Comedian (pictures of these people show as he mentions them)' *Yes, then came Nite Owl and of course (a pause) Rorschach. *'Yes, the most infamous of all the heroes.' *The only copy of the late doctor Malcolm Long's journal, which I am in possession of has a great deal of information on him. *'I remember his capture on tv. They imprisoned him and then he broke out and...dissappeared!' *Many believe he died in the attack on Gotham. I don't, I believe he just changed his name and took his business elsewhere. *'Well, good riddance I say.' *Yes, the age of the super heroes is over...it will never come again. Master Bruce We return to the manor. we see a bedroom there is a door shut that leads to a bathroom where the man who came in the door is in. Alfred is looking through a backpack on the bed, inside are several books and a few photos. One picture is of Martha and Thomas Wayne. There is also a picture of a beautiful young woman in the backpack. Alfred looks at it for a bit and asks the man who it is. The man says no one important, Alfred says to himself fondly, "I'm sure she is very important." The man comes out of the bathroom, now he is wearing a fine suit and tie, his beard is shaved off, and his heard is neatly combed. "Its good to have you back master Bruce," says Alfred. Bruce nods and says, "It is sure feels good being back in the land of the living." Alfred then says, "Yes, but technically your legally dead." Bruce is surprised by this and says that he will head to the courthouse soon to fix this. Alfred then asks, "So where have you done since you left?" Bruce then says, "I should tell you some time. Has the city gotten any better." "No," says Alfred "It has only gotten worse." Bruce says, "I don't think it can get worse, but it can become better or worse at hiding how bad it is." "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if you parents hadn't died." Bruce says, "Then I wouldn't have been overseas for 10 years and crime wouldn't have to face me." He then gets up to leave, but Alfred says to him, "Master Bruce, your parents would be very proud of you no matter what." Bruce then says, "Yes, but I'm not trying to make them proud of me, I'm trying to make myself something I can be proud of." A Guy Walks into a Bar We see a guy in a bar, he looks depressed, a barmaid starts talking to him to cheer him up. She asks him whats wrong and he says he's thinking on quitting his job, she asks why. He responds that his job (which is trading in securities) always goes perfectly and that its no fun at all because of this. She then tells him that it sounds like he has the gift of being able to do this job and that he should just try it one more time and maybe try making it a little different. (see the full scene at this link) Harvey We see the outside of Gordon's new house. Gordon is outside of and standing on the sidewalk. A yellow car drives up, inside is a heavyset man wearing a badge. "Hi, you must be the new guy, I'm Harvey your new partner." "I'm Jim," says Gordon, "I used to patrol here." "It's gotten worse," says Harvey grimly. "I'll take you to the station if you want." "Sure," says Gordon. Leo Redlodge Bruce is walking to the courthouse, Bruce he then accidentally crashes into a guy carrying chinese takeout, After apologizing, the guy asks if he knows Bruce from somewhere. Bruce says he may have been in the paper a few times, but the man says that they’ve definitely met. Suddenly the man shouts out “Gotham Academy! Its me, Leo Redlodge, you best friend in high school! Now don't say you don't remember me, because I sure as heckfire remember you” Bruce then says “I’m surprised I didn’t recognize you, but I have been very busy these past few years. But yeah, Its great to see you, what are you doing now." "I'm a defense lawyer, now I make sure that people don't go to prison that don't deserve it." says Redlodge, "What have you been doing." "Not much, I went to a bunch of foreign business schools overseas, but I've been gone so long, I'm legally dead." "Oh, I can help you with that." Bruce then asks him who he defends. Leo says, "I works for a rich family called the Falcones. They're really great people, as a matter of fact... you haven't lived till you've eaten at their place. Why don't you come over for dinner, they'd love to have your mone-You that is." Jack Meanwhile, we see the guy in the bar attempting crack a safe (his job trading in securities) he says "make it a little different" to himself and suddenly pulls an alarm for no reason. This causes a panic. He shoots a couple guards and runs out. He runs into Redlodge and Bruce and attempts to kill Bruce. Gordon sees this as he and Harvey drive by and before Harvey can stop him, he goes out to stop the mugging and arrests the perp whose name is Jack. As Gordon is reading him his rights, Jack says, "Wow, are all cops this dumb". Harvey tells Jack to lay off and go away, Jack laughs and says, "I honestly don't think that would make me feel any better." Harvey then says through his teeth, "Jimbo, let him go!" Gordon releases him and Jack then leaves but turns around then says, "Don't worry, kids love me!" Harvey and Gordon get back in the car. Harvey then snaps at Gordon for bothering Jack. Gordon asks why Harvey let him go, to which Harvey responds “The commish would just release him on ‘lack of evidence’ Besides, you shouldn’t worry about him, you should worry about your kids.” As Harvey and Gordon leave, Bruce asks Redlodge why Harvey let Jack get away. Redlodge explains that the police department is very corrupt, he also explains that the entire political system is corrupt as well and that he is the only honest lawyer he knows. "Anyway," he says, "Let's bring you back to life." Good Cop, Bad Cop Harvey takes Gordon to the police station, there Gordon meets some other officers. He finds out they are all corrupt, he finds out that Harvey is too. He angrily asks Harvey why he is corrupt, to which Harvey responds, “I wasn’t always a bad cop, I was like you once. But, believe me it makes no difference whether I was or wasn’t. If it did, I wouldn’t be like this." Gordon says "There is always a difference dammit!" and storms out. The Roman The scene shifts to a dark room, inside is an italian family. After we see them interact we learn the following. *The leader of the family is Carmine "the Roman" Falcone, he is the biggest crime boss in Gotham and the lynchpin keeping the city together. *His daughter Sofia is loyal and tough as nails. Carmine seems to favor her. *His son Alberto wants to help with the family business, but Carmine won’t allow him. This makes Alberto bitter. *Carmine’s nephew Johnny works as Carmine’s bodyguard. It is now obvious that the Falcone’s are not just another “rich family” Dinner Bruce and Leo come in, and are greeted by the Falcones. it is revealed that Leo lives with the Falcones and is considered “part of the family”. Alberto doesn’t like Redlodge, mainly because of how Carmine always takes Redlodge's advice. Carmine makes Bruce’s acquaintance and says that he knew his parents. Bruce says he doesn’t remember meeting Carmine. As they start to eat, the Falcones all pray. Redlodge’s prayer is somewhat different as he is an atheist. Bruce is caught off guard by this prayer (god is not one of his priorities right now). After this, the Falcones talk about matters of greed and manipulation. (except Alberto, who just sulks) Suddenly, Johnny Viti asks Carmine if he should bump off a woman who is picking some of the gang’s pockets. Carmine gives Johnny a look that says “not now” but Bruce realizes that the Falcones are gangsters anyway. After dinner, he angrily asks redlodge why he’s working for gangsters, Redlodge says, "they’d just find someone worse than me, someone who is willing to break the law to keep them away from it. And in case you didn't notice, Carmine is the only thing keeping this city from going to worse people like the Red Hoods!" I'm a psychopath Bruce storms out and heads back to wayne manor. "Alfred," he says. "This city is corrupt to the bone, I think it is time to put all that training to use." Alfred then opens a chest, inside is a trench coat, a fedora, and a mask that keeps changing shape. The scene shifts,]. It shows James Jr. walking down the street. He passes a bench. Sitting in the bench is Jack. “Hello” he says to Jack. “I will help you get revenge at my Dad” Jack is surprised and asks why. To which James responds, “I’m a psychopath, just like you.” End of episode Cast (By Appearance) *Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth *Jeph Loeb as The Real-Estate Guy *Benedict Cumberbatch as Bruce Wayne *Gary Oldman as Commissioner Gordon *Emma Stone as Barbara Gordon *Domnhall Gleeson as James Gordon Jr. *Ben Kingsley as Hugo Strange *Dick van Dyke as Jack Ryder *The Shadow *Green Lantern *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as the Comedian *Tom Hanks as Nite Owl *Jackie Earle Haley as Rorschach *Matt Smith as Jack *Harley Quinn *Jim Gaffigan as Harvey Bullock *John Mulaney as Leo Redlodge *Charles Dance as Carmine Falcone *Sofia Falcone *Tom Hiddleston as Alberto Falcone *Johnny Viti *Detective Flass *Commisioner Loeb Notes *Batman writer Jeph Loeb cameos as the Real-Estate Guy *Gary Oldman reprises his role as Commissioner Gordon from the Dark Knight films. *Ralph Fiennes reprises his role as Alfred from the Lego Batman Movie. *The scene with Bruce returning home is copied form a Batman comic. *The Harvey and Gordon scenes are based off of scenes in Batman: Earth One but with the roles of Harvey and Gordon reversed. *The bar scene is based off of a scene from the storyline Lovers and Madmen. *Redlodge's prayer goes as follows, "Glory be to my Father, and to my mother, and to Carmine Falcone, as they were on their birth, are now, and shall be, till they die. Amen *The line "I'm a psychopath" is siad in the storyline the Black Mirror. What did you think of this episode? Terible Bad Ok Great Absolutely Amazing Category:Dead in Gotham Category:Dead in Gotham Episodes Category:Articles by Leostales Category:Batman